Alice Cook and the Tailsman Thief
by Futureteacher1022
Summary: Takes place 30 or so years after Harry Potter's death. Same world, but my own story. Just read I don't think you'll regret it :D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the wonderful world JK Rowling created in her books. However, the characters in this story do belong to me, so please let me know if you would like to use them… or you could make up your own too!

**Chapter 1**

Caly watched the dark storm rolling across the sky and smiled to herself. This type of weather would be perfect. Nobody would worry about her being in this kind of storm, and she was counting on just that to help her get away for good this time.

Clutching her small bag that now held all of her most prized possessions; she listened through the door for any sort of noise down below. There didn't appear to be anything so she quickly crept through the small brown oak door, and tiptoed down the stairs; being sure to skip over the fifth stair from the bottom, since it liked to announce the weight of the person that was standing on it loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. She shook her head at whoever's cruel idea that had been. However, it had been effective in helping her be sure that she stayed in shape throughout life.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she hesitated. She was tempted to try for the front door, despite passing by the living room where he might be reading a book. The front door would allow her to avoid the mud created by the storm for a few minutes, and easier for her to get out of site of the house quickly.

However, it'd be safer to go through the kitchen door and just run through the mud into the woods behind the house. It'd be her safest bet of getting away, and especially now, Caly had to run as far away as she could.

She tiptoed into the kitchen and towards the backdoor. She considered pulling out her wand and mumbling a spell that would shield her from both the rain and the mud; but she worried her voice would carry and she'd get caught so instead she decided to face the elements outside.

Caly glanced around the kitchen, her kitchen, in her house. She'd always lived here and would miss the homey comforts she had grown with. She couldn't imagine not sleeping in her bed ever again. Her bed that had been enchanted to match her needs perfectly, no matter what they may be. She could remember many a night her pillows would surround her in a comforting hug as she cried herself to sleep, especially after the death of her parents. Who knew what would become of her bed, or her room. She assumed he'd clear all remembrances of her out of the house quickly… assuming her plan to get away worked.

As a loud clap of thunder shook the house, Caly quickly and quietly let herself out of the back kitchen door and took off for the woods. She didn't have time to hesitate, or consider her options. This was her once chance, to get away for good. Her future depended upon this one attempt at an escape and she would make it.

The woods were much thicker than she had expected. When her father had taken her for walks through them as a child, he'd always used a charm that made the trees, roots, and bushes jump out of their way. Those walks were of little help to her now. She pushed through bush after bush and stumbled over countless roots and trees before she finally came upon a clearing about a mile away from her home. She mopped the soaking wet hair from her face and stared back in the direction of the house. She had done it, almost.

Caly decided it would be safer for her to walk farther before she tried to apparate. She knew he had a charm so that he would know the instant anyone apparated and where they had gone, but she didn't know how far from the property it extended. She did not want to get caught so quickly after all that she had gone through. So, she hiked up her dress and continued through past the clearing back into the forest.

At one point, Caly came upon what would normally be a small creek, but with the storm, it was flowing fast and strong. She walked up and down the soggy bank feeling the sticky mud climb up her legs and caking in her socks. She wanted nothing more than to take a muggle style steaming hot shower before climbing into a big fluffy bed and falling asleep.

"Soon, very soon." She promised herself as she finally found a tree trunk that had fallen over the creek bed. The trunk had been overtaken with moss and she knew in the wet, it would be almost impossible to walk across the slippery surface. She considered the trunk for a few minutes before pulling her bag off of her slim shoulder. She kicked off her mud soaked shoes and stuffed them deep down in the bag, wincing as she thought of the fact that all of her clean clothes would now have mud dripped on them.

She pulled her bag back onto her shoulder and tucked it into her brown sweater for safe keeping. Then, she began to slowly crawl across the mossy trunk. She used her fingers and toes to grip the slimy growth on the tree every time she began to slip. Finally, after what seemed like years, she made it to the other side of the creek, only 5 feet from where she had been.

She pulled out her muddy shoes and stuffed her aching feet into the muddy depths, wincing as her feet groaned in complaint. "Ten more minutes of walking should do it," she thought as she started on again. She'd been out here at least an hour, and he would have noticed her lack of presence by now for certain.

Her ten minutes changed quickly when she heard a howl not far from here, she knew a werewolf howl when she heard one and that one was heading her way. She tried to remain calm and focused on the place she was apparating to. She couldn't concentrate on the wolf that she could now hear scuffling nearby or she might splinch herself.

As she made her turn and disappeared from the forest surrounding her house she saw a large gray werewolf charge through and turn to bite, right as she disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caly opened her tightly shut eyes, slowly. She wiggled her fingers and toes making sure she had completely made it, despite the panic. But, she was all there, minus an eyebrow she noticed, touching the bald space over her left eye.

A grin slowly spread over her face, she had made it. He'd never find her again. She pulled out her wand and quickly mumbled "_Scourgify." _waving over her clothing, bag, and hair. She pulled a small mirror from the bag and checked her appearance. She had looked better, but this would get her by without questioning looks.

Emerging from the dark alley that she had appeared in moments ago, Caly made her way down the street peering left and right. The town was small, but not so small that her addition into the population would go highly noticed.

She came across a small, damp looking inn and walked inside the doors. The innkeeper seemed confused when she handed him her small wad of cash and asked him to count it out for her. However, he courteously did so and handed her the rest back, along with a key to the smallest room he had available.

Immediately upon entering the room, Caly locked the doors and hopped into the dingy shower. It wasn't the steaming hot she had been dreaming of, but a lukewarm temperature that kept her cold, but not shivering. After scrubbing her hair and skin, she stepped into the thin white towels that had been provided and went to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging on the back of her door.

Caly contemplated her pale skin; it looked almost transparent in the useless fluorescent lighting of her bed room. Her long red hair was beginning to dry in big unruly ringlets around her face. The freckles that covered her body stood out horribly.

She remembered her father telling her once that her great grandfather had been the best friend of the infamous Harry Potter. She figured she should feel proud of that fact, but it was hard when she remembered him saying she'd inherited the red hair from him as well. She stared into the reflection of her eyes, the prettiest thing on her body. They were a dark hazel. You'd think they were completely brown except in the sunlight when green specks shone brightly through.

Tearing her gaze from her appearance from her appearance, she lowered the towel and ran her hands over the small protruding belly. She finally felt the joy and relief that she'd been afraid to think of all evening.

She had done actually it; Caly had taken this baby, her baby, and escaped. He would never hurt them again. She just had to make sure there was no way to connect her back to the wizarding world again.

The wizard world was coming upon dark times, darker than perhaps even Voldemort had been. They didn't know it yet, but she had seen it coming quickly.

"But, we escaped, we got away before it began didn't we my angel." She murmured as she rubbed the mound lovingly. "Nothing can harm you for now; hopefully no one will harm you ever."

**Author's Note**:

I'm sorry this was probably long and boring, but I'm setting up for the rest I promise it'll get better! In case you didn't make the connection, I doubt you did, I named her Caly, short for Calypso the Greek Nymph from Odysseus. Her name means 'hidden' which fits since she hid Odysseus for seven years. As you can guess are little witch Caly has also chosen to hide from coming troubles… clever aren't' I! XD Anyways, thanks for reading please tell me what you think and I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer I'd love you forever! I'll do a better grammar / spell check of this in the morning. I wanted to get it up before bed though so forgive any horrible misspellings!


End file.
